DOOM
by TobyMann142
Summary: Ian Harper was a marine in the UAC on Mars. He was having a decent life until all hell broke lose when the demons invaded. He fights his way through Mars and Hell itself to get himself back to Earth.
1. Introduction

**Author's note** : _Before beginning, I would like to take a moment and say thank you for reading my very first fanfiction! You may notice a couple of spelling errors, I will fix those in the future. This will include different elements from Doom (1993), Doom 3, and Doom (2016). I may add a couple elements that doesn't exist in the Doom universe such as actual military weaponry. The story's point of view will be focusing in first person, just like the games. Speaking of which I LOVE the Doom series, so I will absolutely keep it true to the games (not unlike the official Doom novels and movie). I don't know how long I plan for this story to be, but I do know this. The story will be smashed together on the events of Doom 1993 and 2016, meaning I will not do Hell on Earth. Maybe when Doom Eternal comes out. Finally, I won't include all the levels but some from the 1993 game and some new locations. I honestly hope you can get a good read out of this. But enough said, enjoy my adaptation of_ **DOOM.**


	2. Chapter I: Grim Beginning

**It's been six months since they transported me up to Mars,** I already miss Earth.

I miss the fresh food, fresh air, and I absolutely miss my wife. While the UAC does provide food and air, the food supply are frozen and air is not provided outside the building. My wife was pregnant, and I was so excited to see my baby boy, but the military requested me to return to my new assignment.

About 33.9 million miles away. Never got a chance to see my son born.

Up here I'm always on guard duty, making sure no one breaks anything or hurt anyone. Marines here are given certain armor when they arrive here. We have two types of armor for whatever occasion, there's these odd looking power vest that you have to wear if you are on guard duty, they look like they could be used for football. Then there are these bulky power armor that have different variations, they provide unlimited oxygen with no oxygen tank needed, we only use those if we got terrorist here. The one they got me assigned to was WARDEN.

Ever since I made it here day one I've heard some crazy shit. There were these rumors saying that our energy was coming from the depths of Hell, or scientists turned into undead zombies. These rumors in my opinion sound unreliable. Sure the scientists do tend to lose their mind and either go missing or commit suicide, but I doubt the UAC would attempt to bring them back to life. And what does the recently discovered argent energy have to do with Hell? Because it's red? That's a funny theory.

I grabbed my PDA to see if there're any messages, there was only one message from my pain-in-my-ass sergeant. It read:

"Ian, I need you to grab your weapons and your WARDEN power armor. Dr. Samuel Hayden reported seeing strange entities moving around the base. Do not hurt those things, we can probably make peace with them. There's not much to explain about the things. Grab your shit. Move. Double time!"

It's about time I got in those suits, they say that you can fall 500 feet and not break your legs. But what did he mean by "things", I swear if we find Marvin the Martian I'm gonna drop dead laughing. I grab my armor, pistol, and shotgun and made it to the elevators. As I was going down, the radio in my helmet tuned in to both my sergeant and bravo team. "Alright marines, listen up!" The sergeant barked, "Remember your training and once again, do not engage the entity unless necessary!" "Roger that Sarge!" Said one of the men.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving and the lights powered down. "What the f-" the mic cut to static.

"Demonic levels at unsafe levels, lockdown in effect." Said a female robot voice.

"Demonic levels?"

The radio cut back on, but instead of hearing relief, I heard screaming, gunfire, and some high pitch screeching. "Situation negative! Fall back to marine base! You hear me? GET THE F-" the one of the marines in pain cut back to static and never responded. What the hell is going on here? Are we talking about cultist demons or honest to satan demons? Suddenly, something landed on top the elevator. It made a sound that made me wanted to gag. The thing on top then cut the cords from the elevator which then the elevator went down screeching loudly. As soon the elevator crashes, my vision faded to black.


	3. Chapter II: Mars Lockdown

"Demonic levels at minimum levels, lockdown disengage" said the female robot voice.

I wake up from the floor, with no sign of injury what so ever.

Thank god for this power armor.

As I stood up from the elevator floor I noticed the door is not only opened, but the entire elevator is tilted from the impact. I immediately got out. The corridor I looked had flickering lights and a trail of blood. I raise my shotgun, following the trail. "Hello?" I called out. "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

Once I made it to the end of the trail, there was this disturbing being, crouched down eating something. This creature has brown, leathery skin. It also has this oddly shaped head where it's like a human's head but it's more oval-like. The creature had no clothes, and has three white spikes on each arm, going down from its shoulder to its bicep.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

The creature looked back, revealing it has red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and was eating a severed arm. I raised my shotgun, disgusted seeing this beast eating one of the scientists.

"Explain yourself!" I said

The beast said nothing but instead dropped the arm, hissed at me, and form what appeared to be a fireball. He then threw the flame towards me. Not only it burns, but my holographic Heads Up Display (or HUD) appears on my visor saying it took fifty percent of my life.

The beast then attempted to jump towards me, but I shot it dead with my shotgun. My PDA then buzzes (forgot I had the thing) telling me I got a notification. I quickly snatched it out of my holster to look at it. It wasn't a distress call or today's orders, but instead some kind of codex about the beast I killed. Apparently it was know as a imp, revealing it was some kind of being from another dimension. I say dimension because where it's origin location is blanked out.

I took a moment and sat down against a metallic wall. Those rumors I've heard, they might be true. The stuff about Hell, about the UAC.

I don't know about the zombie part though.

So my guess would be this: The Union Aerospace Corporation **IS** taking energy from Hell itself which caused these demons to take over all of Mars. But the demons are not here to take their energy back, but trying to enslave and or kill humanity. And the UAC knew about the demons in the first place and decided to study them. I bet Samuel Hayden is either trying to figure out whatever the fuck is going on, OR he might be secretly a satan cultist.

The radio in my helmet crackled with a distorted faint voice. It was sergeant Thompson, trying to talk to whatever marines are alive.

"Anyone out there? This is sergeant Thompson."

"Sarge, you're alive!" I said cheerfully.

"Not for long, Harper. Behind me is a locked door that's holding out all those monsters. I don't think it'll last long. Anyways, do NOT return to your bunker and do NOT go to marine base. You need to return to Earth and warn them about these fuckers."

"Is there anyone alive here?"

"No, about five hundred thousand people here is either reportedly dead or became a zombie."

(Well at there's one theory proven.)

"I'll upload you a AI assistant who will help you on your way. She is known to be the first woman who had her brain transported as a digital entity, meaning she will never age, die, or be deleted. But if you do happen to upload her out of your suit and can't get her back, you're fucked. Oh, and please don't be seductive with her."

My HUD appeared again except it had a blue loading bar filling up with the text above saying: UPLOADING AI...

"Hello, Ian. My name is Naomi."

"Hey, Naomi."

As soon as I introduced myself, I heard a distant banging of metal in the radio. They must be breaking in.

"Let me cut to the chase." Said Sergeant Thompson

"Even though the base is overrun, do not give in. Kill these bastards with all you got. Godspeed, marine."

In the radio, the metal door broke and I heard the sound of a single shotgun blast. He was either trying to fight them or gave up and shot himself, either way he was gone.


	4. Chapter III: Knee Deep into the Dead

An objective appeared on my visor.

"Before returning home, I advise you that we should turn off a portion of the argent energy production. I believe if we achieve this, these demons will return to Hell. Our location is about one hundred one miles from where we are, I'll upload the coordinates on your map." Said Naomi.

"No offense Naomi, but I don't think splitting the portion of their energy we took won't lure them back. These things want to kill us."

"I am aware of this, but we need to keep some of this energy. It stopped a energy crisis."

"What I need to do instead is to destroy whatever this argent energy is being transferred. What I think will happen is that the portal will shrink. Simple as that."

"I don't think it's necessary to destro-"

"I don't think it's necessary to keep these demons here!" I snapped "If we keep this portal active, they will overrun Earth and kill everybody living there!"

"You're a marine Ian! You're supposed to take official or-"

"I HAVE A FUCKING WIFE AND KID DOWN THERE!" I said, as I slammed my fist against the metallic wall. "IF I DARE LOSE THEM, I WILL HAVE NO ONE IN MY LIFE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

After my short episode, I heard quiet sobbing coming from Naomi. I can't tell if she is crying over my yelling, or she too has family down there who she doesn't want to die. She probably haven't seen them longer than I have with mine.

She sighs.

"Okay, I understand. Changing objective." Said Naomi.

The objective on my visor changes to static, and changes to my new assigned objective: **DESTROY ARGENT ENERGY**. Then it fades away, telling me I got my message.

Let's rock.

As I finally got out of that room, I headed towards the direction my HUD indicated. It was going to be a long trip but I'm still willing to do whatever it takes to get me out of this hellhole. As I walked in the corridor of blood and carnage, I encountered my first zombie. The zombie was in a grey combat vest, has pale skin, red eyes and bright green hair. The zombie is also wielding a automatic FN SCAR. The zombie raised his assault rifle and screamed in a demonic voice, it also spoke in a language I don't understand, hell it's nothing I've heard back in earth.

"LAKA GRÈ SHURKAA!" The zombie bellowed.

As he was shooting his gun, I leaped behind a flipped over metal table. The 5.56 bullets ricochets off the table, but I don't think it will last. The zombie stops shooting and walks towards the table, without hesitation, I pulled my sidearm and shot the zombie in the head.

"Just like the movies." I said to myself.

My PDA buzzes to inform me what I've killed. I didn't bother, I know what a zombie looks like.

I confiscate the zombie's assault rifle and his magazines, I left my pistol behind because I can only carry two weapons at a time. Plus shotgun and automatic weapons is a great combo though heavy, good thing I have this power armor. As I reloaded the SCAR rifle, I heard two high pitch beeps.

"Alert, I detected multiple sightings of movement behind us." Said Naomi.

"Thanks for letting me know, but is it possible for you to turn of that beeping?" I said.

"Affirmative."

"Thanks, now it's time to kick some ass."

I ran towards to the sound of the massive horde, there were five armed zombies and two imps. I've managed to kill all the zombies and one imp. The fucker leaped out of my line of fire, leaped towards me, and scratched me in the face with its talon. It took thirty percent of my life. I now have 20 health points (or HP) left, I was pissed. What I did next was unbelievable, I kicked the imp to the wall, slammed my foot on it's torso so it wouldn't get up, shoved my shotgun in its head and pulled the trigger. As the imp's head exploded with blood and gibs, I was amazed.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Naomi.

"When you get angry the suit scans your nerves, the suit then loosens up, giving you more flexibility."

"I see, but how did I manage to kick that imp so far from my position?"

Naomi stays quiet for a moment "I guess you're kinda hot-headed." She said.

"But I never got this angry before, not even with my wife."

As we finished talking I heard that disgusting noise again, the one from the elevator. It was a deep pig-like sound that sounds like it's not only growling, but gargling at the same time. I turned around to face the new demon. It had pink skin, yellow teeth, small horns hanging down from both sides of its head, soulless yellow eyes, beefy arms, legs, and feet that reminds me of mammoth feet. As the beast roars, it's jaw extends halfway to the floor. The beast ran towards me, I rolled out of it's way and shot it with my shotgun. He didn't die, so I shot it again and finally it died.

I wanted know what this beast is, I brought my PDA before it buzzed. This demon was known as...

Demon.

"Well that's uncreative, why couldn't call it demon ram or big mouth?" I said.

"Those two names you came up with was not creative, no offense." Said Naomi.

"Okay how about 'pinky'?"

"That's... Not bad of a name."

"So it's settled, we'll call it pinky."

Naomi started giggling a bit, hearing a marine say something so off. So I started chuckling a bit, but the moment of fun was ruined with me coughing out blood. I forgot I have low HP.

"Where's a med station?" I asked.

"On the wall." She said, as a objective marker appeared on my visor.

I ran to the med station, slip my arm into the latches, and healed. I looked at my PDA map to see my next destination. The place I've entered stinks, figuratively and literally. The place was filled with the smell of both sewage and radioactive toxins.

Next stop, Toxin Refinery.


End file.
